


Judas Kiss

by niciasus



Series: Judas Kiss [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established slash relationship between Jake and Heath. Jake makes a decision with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Kiss

The day had been long and clearly, nighttime has taken over the sky. Here he was finally standing in front of the home of his lover. The circle of white light beamed down on Jake from the street lamppost nearby.

Jake had wanted to surprise Heath for more reasons than just the usual visits. He smiled while going up the stoops, thinking on the things he planned on doing to Heath. Sexy thoughts like jumping the bones of his lover, which got Jake hot and bothered and gave him the shivers. He felt the growing bulge pressing against his jeans. Won't be long now. Be cool. Jake couldn't wait to talk to Heath. He'd made a decision he knew would go a long way in healing their relationship.

Jake used the key Heath had given him and opened the door to a home he shared with Heath when he was in New York. Two weeks, one week, three days, one day, Jake had such need for Heath he would take a flight from LA on a whim just to spend the day with his man. So he could satisfy that itch that had been building since the last time he saw Heath. Jake earned more frequent flyer miles than he cared to think about.

Closing the door behind him, he thinks, so what, I'm going to give in to the pressure exerted by Heath. Being with the person you loved sometimes means sacrificing the things you want.

Jake understood he was the cause for the arguments between them. He'd laid down an ultimatum and Heath didn't take too kindly to Jake's demand.

The house was quiet as Jake walked easy from the vestibule to the living room. He set down his duffel bag in the middle of the floor knowing Heath would have a fit come morning. Jake figured his man was already in bed. Heath stayed up late when Jake was there to entertain him. He'd told Jake once he sure knew how to mess up his beauty rest. Jake had pounced on Heath, had wrestled him down to the floor in the living room and said, "You're already beautiful. You looking for a compliment?"

"Hey, mate. I love you, too," Heath had said, wrapping his fingers in Jake's hair.

He stretched arms above his head and wiggled his body from side to side, loosening up tight and tired muscles. Then he breathed in the familiar scent of the house as he looked around. There stood his housewarming gift to Heath. A nearly six feet tall, long stemmed Drink Floor Lamp shaped like a wine glass. He went over and lovingly ran a finger down silvered colored stem.

Those early days when Heath first moved to New York had been fun and enlightening. More like relief too, because in NY, Jake had gotten to know his man in way he couldn't in LA. Heath hated the invasion of his privacy by the constant appearance of the paparazzi, and the overwhelming sense his life was beyond his control. Their joint efforts at playing the characters in the Brokeback Mountain film became a source of many jokes among the media, and among associates.

They'd endured a secret life of togetherness in LA. It didn't matter the sly remarks came close to the truth. They were about appearances, and maintaining the BFF friendship that sometimes happened when actors had worked together.

One day Heath had called up Jake and said he was moving to the East Coast. Jake had thought it was an okay idea and told Heath he would miss him but he understood the reason.

"Don't your sister live in NY?"

"Yeah, and you know. She can provide the perfect cover for us."

The traveling back and forth between coastlines eventually took its toll on Jake. It wasn't so much the time spent in the air but the knowing this wasn't how he wanted to live his life. Jake wanted Heath, wanted to be with him, didn't want to keep splitting his time between East and West coastlines.

He'd suggested to Heath he could move in permanently. Heath balked, complained Jake moving in would destroy their careers. That started the arguments.

Going to shock the hell out of Heath. Jake smiled and grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge. His trip had been unplanned. Jake wanted to wave the white flag, put a stop to the fights, willing to forget his demand that they live together. He could deal with the situation. Jake wanted peace.

His smile grew wider and wider as he climbed softly up the stairs and walked down the carpeted hallway to the master's bedroom. He had a plan all mapped out in his head. Was going to kiss his man senseless, make the bed bounce off the walls, then tell Heath about his decision, that they could end the war that was tearing them apart.

The door to the bedroom hung half opened. There were sounds coming from the room like Heath moaning in his sleep, as he tended to do at times. Jake pushed opened the door to enter the bedroom. A low moan shuttled in a throat as though it struggled for full release. Heath on the bed slowly thrusting hips. Jake recognized the movements, knew the shape of the bare hips, the bone structure, the strength, how Heath held on tight not wanting to hurt Jake as Jake sucked him down.

Except that wasn't Jake on the bed with Heath. "You son-of-a-bitch," Jake growled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Heath's eyes flew open. The brunette, lying on her side, naked, stared up at Jake in surprise. Heath's dick slid out of her mouth.

"Jake. God." Heath scrambled away from the woman as though her touch disgusted him.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here." Jake's fingers tightened around the beer cans. He was hard pressed at keeping the cans at his sides. He shook so badly, his whole body felt explosive. In fact Jake dropped the cans because by God, everything in him wanted to hurl them at Heath's head.

"Oh my," the girl said, rushing to cover up her body with a sheet. "You're that guy…" Turning her head to Heath, "Why is he so angry?"

"Shut the fuck up." Jake and Heath said to the girl at the same time.

"You know what," Jake said. "I see the problem. Here all this time I thought it was me. Too fucking demanding. Excuse me while I go and kick my ass for being stupid. I'm outta here."

He rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs at full throttle speed.

Jake was willing to admit to Heath, he may have been right about living together. He was willing to continue seeing Heath in way that was comfortable for him. He be damned if he was willing to share Heath with anyone. Jake had no tolerance for people who couldn't be honest with him, no matter the pain he'd suffer. Disappointment in the people he'd loved seemed the norm in his life. Kirsten, George, and now Heath.

Thumping noise came from the stairs. Jake grabbed his duffel bag. "Wait, Jake. Let's talk this through, mate." There was pleading in Heath's voice.

"I don't want to hear from you," Jake said, pointing a finger at Heath and his nakedness. "Every single fucking time I make a concession to someone I love, I get stomped on. No more. Screw this shit."

He struggled to find the key in his pocket and when it appeared in his hand, he threw it at Heath.

Jake felt the presence of Heath behind him but he slammed close the door anyway. Out he went into the night taking the stoop two at a time, not caring if he'd stumbled or not. Tears begged for release at the corner of his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone from his pants' pocket, pressed a single number, and hit the call button. Maggie's voice murmured a sleepy hello.

At least he had a place to go and a soft shoulder he could rest his head on.

End


End file.
